


I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

by TrinkitTheCat



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (except bertie), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Multi, Zolf POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinkitTheCat/pseuds/TrinkitTheCat
Summary: Zolf doesn't know when it happened but he thinks, at least for now, that he is very happy.OrZolf smith loves his friends.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't expecting to write today but the discord had a discussion that attacked me personally and I had to write this. 
> 
> Thanks to Sunflower for the sentence that sparked the idea and a HUGE Thank you to Jenn for editing and helping me figure out exactly what word goes there (you know what i mean).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little piece of fluff.
> 
> (Title is from the song Feel Again by OneRepublic)

Zolf’s had his hope for quite a while now, but he doesn't think he's ever been this happy. 

The fire in front of him flickers and its heat barely reaches his hands. It's bitingly cold here in Svalbard but he feels warm all the way through. Hamid and Grizzop are already upstairs in the small inn, probably pestering Wilde for some more of the poetry his been writing recently, or telling him to “go the fuck to sleep.” It's amazing how far they’ve all come, but the scene making him hide his smile behind his drink is the view in front of him. He knows Cel’s barely drank enough for them to be tipsy but there they are on the opposite couch around the fireplace, sprawled out over Azu with their knee pressed against Sasha’s. They’re waving their hands widely and explaining something about bombs; at least he thinks it's about bombs but he hasn't been able to keep up for a while now. Sasha on the other hand seems completely engrossed. Even though there's enough space for her to sit normally, she’s squeezed into the corner of the couch with her knee pressed back against Cel’s just as firmly. Her eyes sparkle with excitement and adoration in the firelight. She’s mostly nodding her head at what Cel’s saying but occasionally she speaks up to disagree. At which point Cel always smiles and begins to speak even faster in excitement. Zolf doesn't know how they keep up with their own thoughts sometimes, but they sure do try. 

At one such interjection by Sasha, Cel gets so excited they push themselves upright, hand on Azu’s thigh for leverage. They sit up so quick that Zolf knows three years ago Sasha would have already been in the rafters knife in hand, but now the conversation just continues to flow. The movement does draw Azu’s attention, who until now seemed only to be basking in the closeness of her partners. She leans forward to press a soft kiss to the side of Cel’s head without interrupting the discussion before settling back into the couch. She sighs comfortably and scans the room before making eye contact with Zolf, raising an eyebrow and smiling. He blushes before he can help himself, his smile obvious even from behind his glass. He’s been drinking in the loving atmosphere more than the beer in front of him at this point. Azu smiles and laughs at him, her eyes crinkle at the edges in happiness. He supposes it isn't too bad to be caught like this, these are his best friends after all.

He watches as Cel and Sasha probably finish inventing a bomb which leaves thousands of rodents everywhere and Cel kisses Azu on the check before lying back down and asking both women what they thought of animatronic wings which could be attached to horses. Zolf feels the warmth rise in him again and he settles more comfortably in his seat. He never thought he would get here, but he thinks this happiness and these friends are what he’s always wanted; and he thinks maybe he’s finally made it home.


End file.
